


Talking To The Moon

by MinnHyeokk



Series: drabbles n shorts lmao [13]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, RIP Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: Content warning // December 18 2017This is about what I imagine happened in the weeks after Jonghyun's passing. If you're not comfortable with that you may not read this it's okay.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: drabbles n shorts lmao [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It was around the time I saw someone on twt said the moon looked blue/aqua and I just thought "must be Jonghyun" HAHAHA then I thought what if I could talk to him and then I realized talking to the moon existed and it was one of my fav songs so then this was born ehe

"He's been doing that for days," Minho says to Jinki, "he only comes out to eat or use the bathroom. I'm worried."

"I'm worried too, we all are," he turns to Taemin on the sofa. Mindlessly switching between channels on the TV. "Leave him be. Out of all of us, the news hit him the hardest. You know that. And you gotta understand that he needs time." 

Minho sighs. "I know... But its just I promised Jonghyun that I'd take care of him. I swore when I sat in front of his dead body. I swore when they lowered his casket into the ground. I swore when we left that place and prayed that he will be happy and finally rest wherever he will go. I swore that I will take care of Kibum even if I know that I can never replace Jonghyun."

"Minho," Jinki starts "I'm- "

"Don't - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Minho apologizes. He sighs once more, looking forlornly at the door to Kibum's room. "I remember him joking that Kibum and he should get married because they already have the same family names. And Kibum playing along with his jokes. He cried to me when Jonghyun gave him that ring for his birthday." 

Minho sighs again, tears brimming his eyes - threatening to overflow with salty water. "I miss him. I miss his stupid lop-sided smile. His lame jokes. The comedic, short temper he'd have when on camera. I miss him so much." He's crying now, Jinki comes up to Minho, bringing his head onto his shoulder and wrapping his arms protectively around the impossibly tall man. Through his heart-wrenching sobs, he can hear Taemin quietly sniffing from the sofa he sat on. 

~•~•~

Inside Kibum's room, he stares out his window. Ever since he'd heard someone exclaiming that the moon was blue. He'd believed it was Jonghyun's doing. He believed it was a sign. And that was all Kibum was doing. Looking and waiting for another sign. That Jonghyun would be happy wherever he was. That night, he heard Minho and Jinki talking outside his room. He heard Minho's heartwrenchingly wavering voice, heard his proclamations. Before he'd noticed, he was already crying silent tears, head leaning against the door. Crying with the others for a brother they'd lost. 

Once, he'd remembered Jonghyun's affinity for the moon and its meanings. He never understood why. It was just a moon to Kibum, but apparently it meant something to Jonghyun. So doing what every individual well versed with the internet did, he looked up every meaning the moon had and stumbled across songs. Particularly a Bruno Mars song. 

It was all he listened to for days on end, as he stared out the window where the moon shined through each night. Hoping he could talk to the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you still enjoyed whatever this is shdkdhdjdhdj feel free to comment <3 also you're not alone and if you're experiencing anything difficult find someone to trust in fully and wholeheartedly and talk to them they will listen and will comfort you and keep you company


End file.
